rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
Sitemap * SEE ALSO Historic_Tech_Timeline * SEE ALSO Humorous_Corrected_InfiniteBS_Timeline * SEE ALSO Sofia_Lamb_Timeline ---- Rapture MMORPG Timeline 1908 * Ryan born in Russia as Andrei Rianofski (Levine's 2015 job spiel RetCon rejected) 1918-1919 * Ryan as a child leaves Russia with his father just ahead of Bolsheviks murdering others in his family. 1920s - 1930s * Ryan's formative years (hence Rapture's Art Deco theme) * Ryan builds his industrial empire. 1933 - 1940s Period * Parasitism sets in bigtime in America * Ryan expands his industrial empire despite government interference. * Appalling destruction of World War 2 1945 * WW2 ends with Atomic attacks upon Japan convincing Ryan to go ahead and build Rapture (Ryan foresees potential destruction of Surface World) * Ryan starts search for a location at an undersea site (has previous experience with new deep sea drilling technologies). Depth and Geothermal criteria decided. * Ryan's Worldwide empire mobilizes resources and works on improving design/construction methods . Ryan organizes other investors for the venture. * Search for 'appropriately minded' people starts. * Ryan targets technologies needed for his plans * Ryanium developed for production from a previous WW2 Ryan Industries technology project.. * 'Cover' companies and projects initiated to make project Rapture 'secret'. * Surveys of multiple sites completed, Raptures Location is decided. Full Surveys at site move ahead. * Wales Brothers brought in. City's layout is planned in detail. Wallace and MCDonagh work-on/proof engineering designs of city systems. 1946 * Primary Construction on Rapture (Phase 1) started (hundreds of shiploads of equipment/materials/workers being organized/transported/deployed). Land-based construction underway, and prefabs start being towed covertly to the City site. * Lighthouse Island and its breakwater is constructed (as a 'port') to facilitate transfering building materials/personnel. * Disaster in North Sea as Ryan #7 (drilling platform) sinks in 2000 feet of water, only minor wreckage found, most workers saved. (cover story for Rapture-bound materials/equipment/personnel) * Vanishings start. Ryan's organization start many coverup operations. Bankruptcy and faked suicides (body never recovered) for more than a few supply business operations. * Hephaestus 'HC#1' comes online. City's utility infrastructure starts growing. * Massive foundation construction started in initial sections of the city. Cement plant running at capacity. * Atlantic Express rail system started by Prentis Mill, with significant use for city construction. * Welcome Center - first 'High-Rise' building completed - Hotel Monseñor, needed for personnel and offices. * Julie Langford arrives, starts organizing Farms, Agriculture and Environmental systems. * Suchong and Steinman arrive * Rapture 'Founding' November 5 1946 1947 * Lighthouse is completed. Initial Cable Bathysphere system installed. * 'Street' Trolley systems started to connect the 'Plazas' and to transport workers. * First operational farm in Rapture running. Oxygen needs still dependent on surface intakes. * Industrial sites for 'self-sufficiency' started. * City Council is formed, Constables established. 1947-1952 Period * Various sub-contractors and cover companies are organized to obtain/transport construction supplies and obfuscate their use. * Immigrants bring family and entire business/manufacturing installations to Rapture. * Majority of population brought to Rapture - 20000 in city, ~20000 in adjacent support communities. 1/3rd are children. * Phase 1 Construction completed. Phase 2 Construction started and completed. * Ongoing construction of buildings, transportation and utility infrastructure. * Manufacturing of basics/consumer/luxury goods operating, City becomes largely self-sufficient. 1948 * ?? Tenenbaum arrives works as Medical Doctor. * The criminal/conman Fontaine comes to Rapture and sets up Fontaine Fisheries (a continuation of a fishing fleet 'front') and starts his smuggling operation. * Flying saucer movie "The North Atlantic Project" hits B movie houses in America. * Rapture's Geothermal technology perfected. Geothermal fields expand and exceed City requirements. * Cover story with political scandals for 3 large construction projects where massive amounts of material were redirected to Rapture. Ryan's Company pays losses 1949 * ?? The ADAM Sea Slug discovered by Tenenbaum, who begins research on regenerative effects of its venom. * Circus of Values founded. 1950 * ?? Sofia Lamb brought to Rapture to counter psychological issues * AE Mk2 improved design starts with conversions to meet passenger and freight traffic requirements (and to correct structural limitations/deficiencies of the original installations) * 1950 Ryan Amusements built (with Journey to the Surface) 1951 * Eleanor Lamb is born * Atlantic Express routes completed, including to outlying communities and industrial sites. 1952 * Rapture building construction mostly complete. * Ryan implements isolation from The Surface for Security (greatly increases Fontaine's smuggling profits) * Kinkaide starts buying up and consolidating Trolley systems and Bathysphere companies into the Metro Transit Authority. * Fontaine uses smuggling operation profits to expand both commercial and criminal enterprises. * Smuggling Tunnel between Smugglers Hideout and Arcadia built. * Tenenbaum working for Fontaine, research develops ADAM bio-genetic technology 1953 * First Plasmids/Tonics/Cyborg experiments * First 'Depression' of economy (Run on Banks, Stock Market Panic???), as economic adjustments happen. * Atlantic Express system becomes bankrupt and its passenger service is mostly discontinued. * Sinclair buys 'cheap real estate' and builds the Sinclair Deluxe/Station to service 'downsized' customers (much later called Paupers Drop). * Fontaine's 'Orphanages' and first Little Sisters (as ADAM generators, not yet corpse harvesters). 1954 * Commercial sales of many ADAM based products. * AE Freight reorganized and is profitable. 1955 * Fontaine's Home for the Poor started. * Ryan starts Sullivan investigating of Fontaine as source of largest smuggling operation in Rapture 1956 * Jack 'born' (Fontaine's Gambit - AKA "Ace in the Hole') * ?? Sofia Lamb locked up by Ryan as subversive, eventually sent to the Sinclair-run Persephone Correctional Facility * ?? "the Independent Reasoning Processor" created in Minerva's Den * Jet Postal 'Pneumo' activated across City for Raptures 10th Anniversay 1957 * Splicer (ADAM) insanity threat increasing, many fatal incidents, Citizens become armed and/or splicing as defense. Ryan organizes (up gunned) Heavy Units for City Constables * First Power to the People machine (Fontaine Product) * The Thinker is Built using advanced Bio-Electronics circuitry from McClendon Robotics 1958 * Tenenbaum quits Fontaine Futuristics, goes into hiding. * Jack (Atlas's Pawn) is sent to the Surface. * Fontaine builds Splicer army, Ryan develops/imports heavier weapons for Security forces. * Porter is framed by Wahl, and is sent to Persephone * Porter, in despair, volunteers for 'Alteration' to become a Cyborg * Fontaine 'killed' at The Neptunes Bounty Shootout, and his assets seized by The City Authorities. Fontaine Futuristics is 'nationalized' to sustain production of the (addictive) ADAM. Major disruptions of ADAM supply. Fontaine's Orphanages reorganized as necessary. * Crazed Splicers murdering people in the streets. Many sent to penal facility in Persephone. * Eleanor becomes a Little Sister, eventually paired with Delta (Armored Escort - Test Escort for Splicer Pacification Project) * Atlas appears and foments civil unrest. Atlas Incarcerated by Rapture Security. * Persephone quietly taken over by Sofia Lamb. Delta killed (by Sofia Lamb). 1959 * The Kashmir Incident occures - the Bombing and Massacres - Acts of Terrorist * Run on the Banks, supposed Market crash. Splicer violence disrupts businesses. Normal life in Rapture ends. * Open 'civil war' starts between Ryan and Atlas. Widespread economic disruption. * Martial Law. Bathysphere Lockdown, strikes, significant fighting wrecks sections of Rapture. * Security_Systems - Security -FlyBots, Scanners, Turrets deployed en masse. Apollo Square isolated. * Minervas Den (Central Computing complex) locks itself out of City * Bodies start to pile up. Little Sister ghouls walk the streets of Rapture "Gathering" (to obtain ADAM needed to fight Atlas). Little Sisters attacked by desperate Splicers. * First Big Daddy 'Protector', Alpha Series built, but are found defective. 1960 * Improved "Protectors" created and deployed. * Splicer Pheromone Control instituted by Ryan, giving advantage to his forces. * City quiets down as Atlas' forces are largely routed/eliminated/controlled. * Suchong, doing experimental 'improved' Gathering tests, killed by Big Daddy. * Plane crash and Jack's arrival (events of BS1) * Ryan is 'killed' by Jack (body disappears) * Fontaine/Atlas is killed (body is chopped into tiny bits and fed to the fish) * Jack handed 'key to city', and disappears (returns to surface one way or another) * 'The Chaos' begins as City Factions take over in different corners of the City. Pheromone conditioning doesn't last. ** Lamb attempts to expand her control from Persephone via 'the Family' ** Fontaine's remaining henchmen retain control of other sections of City (centered around Smugglers Hideout #2) ** Numerous local Splicer and non-Splicer Factions form in power vacuum left by Ryan's 'death' ** Ryan's supporters centered at Hephaestus organize (Ivan Karlosky and Redgrave still alive) ** Fishermen at Neptune's Bounty form Faction that trades fish. ** Outlying communities cut themselves off from Rapture ** Tenenbaum leaves Rapture during confusion. 1961-1967 Period * Faction fighting in Rapture, many small local Factions conflict. Many less-Spliced groups cooperate to survive. * Big Daddies keep repairing the City (independently and coordinated by Repair Control in Central Computing) * Aging Little Sisters become Big Sisters. Some are manipulated by Sofia Lamb. * Sofia Lamb ambitions were 'contained' by other Factions (ie- atHephaestus (Ryan Loyalists) threaten to turn off her power/heat, and transportation routes to Lamb's area are destroyed). * Sofia Lambs "Family" eventually controls somewhat less than 1/4 of Rapture. Simon Wales pseudo-religion was used as tool to control The Family, with 'unbelievers' eventually murdered. 1967 * Lamb's minions begin stealing children from surface for new Little Sisters * Tenenbaum returns to Rapture to save Little Sisters being kidnapped from Surface * Mark Meltzer related incidents (SitS) * Oct 9 1967 - Gilbert Alexander still sane, works for Sofia Lamb * Gilbert Alexander rendered insane by Sofia Lamb's experiments. 1968 * Delta is reconstituted by Eleanor, with help from Tenenbaum and many Little Sisters (events of BS2). * Delta rescues Eleanor, Sinclair killed. * Sofia Lamb 'removed' from Rapture * Eleanor goes to Surface with Delta. * 'Johnny' (the Delta clone) appears at hacked Vita-Chamber at The Adonis Resort, and is confused. * The Thinker, impersonating Porter, contacts Tenenbaum (Minerva's Den events) * Sigma awoken by Thinker and Tenenbaum, to seize/reclaim Central Computing * Wahl killed at Minerva's Den, Porter rehabilitated from Sigma, and with Tenenbaum leaves Rapture 1969 * 'The Family' slowly disintegrates (other Factions gain territory). * 'Johnny' wanders around Rapture having numerous adventures and eventually is contacted by The Thinker. * On Surface, Tenenbaum and Porter attempt to rebuilt 'The Thinker' but are harried by authorities. And fail in attempt to rebuild The Thinker there. * Tenenbaum returns to Rapture at Minerva's Den to use the original 'Thinker' to develop 'the Cure' * 'Johnny', via The Thinker, contacts Tenenbaum * 'Johnny' assists Tenenbaum and The Thinker in plans to implement 'the Cure' for Rapture * Fort Rapture 'founded', Minerva's Den stabilized/reorganized. * First Splicers (staff in Minervas Den) are 'cured' using the developed process. Research continues. * Plans for 'saving' Rapture made at Minerva's Den, survey is started for potential Location to restart/rebuild City. * Ex-Splicers organize for expansion, 'cured' population continues to increase * Neptune's Bounty and Hephaestus join New Rapture. 1970 * "New Rapture" founded, at Fontaine Court (originally Beowulf Gulch) which becomes 'City Center' of New Rapture. * 'The Clinic' is setup at City Center. * Atlantic Express Depot seized from 'the Family' remnants, secured and added to New Rapture. * The City expands as many additional Splicers are 'cured' and non-splicers join. * City begins major rebuilding effort, and rebuilds 'normalcy' for Citizens. * 'Johnny' disappears, possibly to Surface to find Eleanor or Sofia * Alliances and trade with independent communities/Factions, conflict with others. 1971 ***'MMORPG Timeframe'*** * Population of New Rapture 2000+ (NPCs) * City Center rebuilt to look much like 'old' Rapture, improvements continuing. * New wave of 'Cured' Ex-splicers (players) require new City expansion. * Still insane Splicer (named Comstock) has hallucinations about a crazy dreamscape called 'Columbia', and convinces others of his delusion with tales of his madhouse. ---- Some of the 'history' dates are conjecture (and there may be mistakes with info I've missed), but eventually should be pinned down and discrepancies corrected for the Lore/Canon, so that material filling-in-between/expanding-them can be created by Players (all vetted by game company as final arbiter). Moving forward past the Minervas Den 'facts', which I've filled in with some details needed to frame the scenario the MMORPG would be built around. One important aspect is having the initial 'controlled' locations be Places we have seen in BS1/BS2/MP/DLC. There will then be sufficient recycled terrain for Players to operate in, while the 'Player Created Asset' (PCA) community comes upto speed, and start adding additional materials for the continuous expansion of the game world. Events of Burial at Sea are quite dubious, and may be attributed to Splicer delusions. --- --- --- --- --- . .